disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow White (character)
'Snow White' is a character from the 1937 Disney animated movie, 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is one of the Princesses of Heart whose heart was required to open the final door in ''Kingdom Hearts. Appearance In '''''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Snow White has rather short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She also has long eye lashes and wears red lipstick and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. Clothing-wise, Snow White wears a yellow skirt and blue bodice. The sleeves of her dress are short and puffy, azure in color, and sport several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them. There is a high, white collar on the back of her dress. Snow White also wears gold slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one and a red cape tied around her neck by a brown strip of cloth. In Kingdom Hearts, Snow White looks largely the same, albeit with slightly longer hair and minor color differences in her clothing. As with several other characters, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX reused the Birth by Sleep character model for Snow White in its port of Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Personality Snow White is well known for her kindness and optimism—both of which act as her greatest strengths, as they've guided her safely through the various hardships faced throughout her life. She is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of the Prince, forest animals, and the seven dwarfs rather quickly, proving her kindness and pleasant aura makes her a beloved figure. Coined as the "Fairest one of All", Snow White's beauty lies both within her physical appearance and pure heart. With no negativity within her, Snow White is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. Songs *'I'm Wishing / One Song' *'With a Smile and a Song' *'Whistle While You Work' *'Some Day My Prince Will Come' Artworks KDA Snow White.gif Snow white.jpg Snow White KH.png Snow White KHRECOM.png Snow White KHBBS.png 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg 08_Snow_White_-_DMW.jpg 09_Snow_White_-_DMW.jpg Snow_White_-_KDA.jpg Snow_White_Dances_-_KDA.jpg Snow_White_Dances_01_-_KDA.jpg Gallery Disney Magical World: Snow White DMW - Snow White.jpg|'Snow White' From: Disney Magical World DMW - Hosts Snow White.jpg DMW2_-_Snow_White.jpg|'Snow White' From: Disney Magical World 2 DMW2_-_Snow_White_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Snow_White_Flowers.jpg Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Snow White Snow_White_-_KDA.png|'Snow White' From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Snow_White_-_KDA_01.png Snow_White_-_KDA_02.png KDA_-_Snow_White_loves_to_dances_she_is_very_lovely.png KDA_-_Snow_White_loves_to_signed_has_name_on_the_book.png KDA_-_Snow_White_loves_to_play_with_patty_cake.png KDA_-_Snow_White_loves_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Snow_White.png Kingdom Hearts: Snow White KHBBS Snow White.jpg|'Snow White' From: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Series KHBBS_-_Snow_White_00.jpg KHBBS_-_Snow_White_01.jpg KHBBS_-_Snow_White_02.jpg KHBBS_-_Snow_White_03.jpg KHBBS_-_The_Prince_and_Snow_White.jpg Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Film: Snow White Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1227.jpg|'Snow White' From: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6018.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6555.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7649.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8751.jpg Quotes Snow White/Quotes and Lines. Videos Voice Sounds: Snow White Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Sound Part 02 Voice Reel Demos: Snow White Carolyn Gardner as Snow White in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses